roman_catholic_diocese_of_antipolofandomcom-20200215-history
Roman Catholic Diocese of Antipolo
The Roman Catholic Diocese of Antipolo (Lat: Dioecesis Antipolensis; Filipino: Diyosesis ng Antipolo; Spanish: Diócesis de Antipolo) is a diocese of the Latin rite of the Roman Catholic Church in the Philippines that comprises the Province of Rizal and the city of Marikina in Metro Manila. On January 24, 1983, during his Angelus message, Pope John Paul II announced the creation of the Diocese of Antipolo, which would encompass the whole province of Rizal, the entire Marikina City, and part of Pasig City (Barangays Dela Paz, Santolan, Manggahan, Rosario, and Santa Lucia, which altogether formed the Vicariate of Santo Tomas de Villanueva, now belonging to the Diocese of Pasig). It is an area that was previously known in the Archdiocese of Manila as the Ecclesiastical District of Eastern Rizal. The diocese was canonically established on the June 25, 1983 and is a suffragan of the said archdiocese. The first bishop of Antipolo was the late Most Rev. Protacio G. Gungon. On December 3, 2001, he was succeeded by Most Rev. Crisostomo Yalung as the second bishop, followed by Most Rev. Gabriel V. Reyes, former Bishop of Kalibo in Aklan, as the third bishop. Bishop Reyes was assisted by the then-auxiliary and later coadjutor bishop, Most Rev. Francisco M. De Leon, who was named his successor and fourth bishop effective September 10, 2016. The diocese had its First Diocesan Synod in 1993 held at Saint Michael's Retreat House in Antipolo City. The diocese has experienced some jurisdictional changes since the time the Diocese of Pasig was created, whereby six parishes within the civil boundaries of Pasig City were given to the new local church, together with seven diocesan priests serving in them. At present, the Diocese of Antipolo is considered to be one of the largest local churches in the Philippines in terms of its Catholic population. Among the 86 ecclesiastical jurisdictions present in the Philippines today, the diocese is the third largest local church in terms of its Catholic population after the Archdioceses of Cebu, and the Diocese of Malolos (Bulacan and Valenzuela City). The population of the whole area covering the diocese is 3,650,000, of which 3,280,000 (or 90%) are Catholics. The seat or center of the diocese is the Antipolo Cathedral, one of the most popular Marian shrines in the country where the historic Canonically image of Our Lady of Peace and Good Voyage (Nuestra Señora de la Paz y Buen Viaje) (the Virgin of Antipolo) is enshrined. Category:Roman Catholic Diocese of Antipolo Ordinaries *'Protacio G. Gungon, D.D.' † - June 25, 1983 – October 18, 2001 *'Crisostomo A. Yalung, D.D.' - December 3, 2001 – October 19, 2002 *'Gabriel V. Reyes, D.D.' - January 29, 2003 – September 9, 2016 *'Francisco M. De Leon, D.D.' - September 10, 2016 – present Auxiliary Bishops *'Francisco M. De Leon, D.D.' - September 1, 2007 - November 21, 2015, Appointed Coadjutor Bishop of Antipolo *'Nolly C. Buco, JCD, D.D. -' September 8, 2018 – present Vicars-General *'Jose B. Cruz, PA' † - 1983–1986 *'Mariano T. Balbago, Jr., PC' (Ministering in the Archdiocese of Washington, D.C.) - 1986–1999 *'Rigoberto S. de Guzman, PC, STL' - 1999–present *'Francisco M. De Leon, D.D.' - 2007–2016 *'Generoso A. Mediarito, PC' - 2018–present *'Nolly C. Buco, JCD, D.D.' - 2018–present Vicariates and Parishes Below is the list of 75 parishes - arranged from the seat vicariate and then from north to south, and from the year of canonical erection of the given parish (as of December 2018) Vicariate of Our Lady of Peace and Good Voyage *'Southern Part of Antipolo City, Teresa and Angono, Rizal' *'Vicar Forane:' Rev. Fr. Jose Victor D. Nepomuceno Vicariate of Our Lady of Aranzazu *'San Mateo and Rodriguez, Rizal' *'Vicar Forane:' Rev. Fr. Rodrigo R. Eguia Vicariate of the Immaculate Conception *'Northern part of Marikina City' *'Vicar Forane:' Vicariate of Our Lady of the Abandoned *'Southern part of Marikina City and Cainta, Rizal' *'Vicar Forane:' Rev. Fr. Peter Ymari C. Balatbat Vicariate of Saint Francis Xavier *'Northern Part of Antipolo City' *'Vicar Forane:' Rev. Fr. Bienvenido C. Miguel, Jr. Vicariate of Our Lady of Light *'Cainta and Taytay, Rizal' *'Vicar Forane:' Rev. Fr. Francisco Louie M. Deang Vicariate of the Saint John the Baptist *'Taytay and Angono, Rizal' *'Vicar Forane:' Rev. Fr. Joselito R. Rocero Vicariate of Saint Jerome *'Morong, Binangonan and Cardona, Rizal' *'Vicar Forane:' Rev. Fr. Vicentico C. Flores Jr. Vicariate of Saint Ildephonsus *'Pililla, Baras, Tanay and Jala-Jala, Rizal' *'Vicar Forane:' Rev. Fr. Manuel S. Cuevas See also *Catholic Church in the Philippines *John Paul II Minor Seminary